Gentaro Kisaragi
Kamen Rider Fourze '(仮面ライダーフォーゼ, ''Kamen Raidā Fōze) is the main protagonist in the series of Kamen Rider Fourze. His name roughly says Forty, an indication of the Kamen Rider Series 40th anniversary and the forty different powers/weapons he can access with the Astro Switches. Gentaro Kisaragi ﻿'''Gentaro Kisaragi is a second year student in Amanogawa High School, who has a delinquent Yankee-like appearance wearing a short jacket over a T-shirt and baggy pants, with his hair in a pompadour, rather than the clean cut uniform worn by other AGHS students; but is actually really friendly and wants to make friends with people in the school. After reuniting with childhood friend Yuki Jojima, he tries to befriend loner Kengo Utahoshi, who goes out of his way to avoid him. When he slights Miu Kazashiro, Shun Daimonji begins to deal out "punishment" until a strange creature Yuki identifies as a Zodiarts appears. Gentaro begins to fight off the monster until Kengo arrives in the Powerdizer exo-suit, managing to keep the creature at bay, but leaving him physically drained. Kengo and Yuki head to an abandoned part of campus where they enter a locker that transports them to a lunar base known as the Rabbit Hutch. He prepares to use the devices left behind on the base, until Gentaro appears, having followed them into the locker. Gentaro takes the device from Kengo, who is still too tired to fight back. Gentaro faces off against the Zodiarts, but Yuki shows up to advise him on how to use the device he stole from Kengo. Gentaro activates the strange belt, transforming him into Kamen Rider Fourze for the first time. With Kengo's instruction, Gentaro is able to defeat the Zodiarts, and he is begrudgingly allowed to keep the Fourze Driver in order to battle the Zodiarts menace. To cement his new friendship, Gentaro forms a Kamen Rider Club, with Yuki and Kengo as its first members. Kamen Rider Fourze ﻿The arsenal of Kamen Rider Fourze is developed by the group known as the Over Space Technology Organization (外宇宙技術開発機構, Ge Uchū Gijutsu Kaihatsu Kikō, OSTO). The OSTO developed technology that enables its user to harness a mysterious form of energy called Cosmic Energy (コズミックエナジー, Kozumikku Enajī). After Gentaro inserts four Astro Switches into the Fourze Driver belt, he pulls the lever on the side of his belt, which transforms him into Kamen Rider Fourze. Gentaro took the equipment to become Kamen Rider Fourze from Kengo after he followed Kengo. Fourze is based off a space craft and roughly the retired Space Shuttle. Gentaro tends to say "Space is Here!" (宇宙キター, Uchū Kitā) when transforming into Kamen Rider Fourze. Similar to his predecessors, Kamen Rider Double and OOO, Fourze uses combinations with the Astro Switches and their modules. However unlike the Gaia Memories and O Medals, only a few of the Astro Switches changes Fourze into a different form (known as 'States'). Kamen Rider Fourze has shapes on his limbs where the Modules attach: Circle for the right arm, Cross for the right leg, Triangle for the left leg, and Square for the left arm. Kamen Rider Fourze also has a turbine on his back not only used to fly, but also used to control posture. States ﻿Kamen Rider Fourze's forms are referred to as States. Base States *Height: 200 cm. *Weight: 95 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 2.1 tons **Kicking Power: 6.3 tons **Highest Jump: 20 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 6.2 seconds **(Rider) Rocket Drill (Space) Kick: 15 tons Base States is Kamen Rider Fourze's default form. This States can be accessed without any specific Astro Switch. By using the Rocket and Drill Modules, Base States can perform the Rocket Drill Kick (ロケットドリルキック, Roketto Doriru Kikku) Limit Break. However, after he accepts the title of "Kamen Rider", he renames it to include "Rider" in the name for the Rider Rocket Drill Kick '(ライダーロケットドリルキック, ''Raidā Roketto Doriru Kikku). A variation of this is the '''Rocket Drill Space Kick (ロケットドリル宇宙キック, Roketto Doriru Uchū Kikku), which is performed outside of Earth's atmosphere from transportation of the Massigler. Elek States *Height: 200 cm. *Weight: 97 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 2.1 tons **Kicking Power: 6.3 tons **Maximum Jump Height: 20 m. **Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 5.8 seconds Elek States (エレキステイツ, Ereki Suteitsu) is Kamen Rider Fourze's golden form accessed by the powers of the Elek Switch. In Elek States, Fourze is able to control electricity and use the Billy the Rod. The Limit Break finishing attack for Elek States is a Rider Kick called the Rider Lightning Drill Kick (ライダー電光ドリルキック, Raidā Denkō Doriru Kikku), using Billy the Rod and the Drill Module simultaniously. The Elek Switch can also cause a Limit Break by inserting it into the base of Billy the Rod's handle for a electrified Rider Slash called the Rider 10 Billion Volt Break (ライダー100億ボルトブレイク, Raidā Hyaku Oku Boruto Bureiku). With the Billy The Rod and the Winch Module, Kamen Rider Fourze can perform the Rider Electric Shock (ライダー電気ショック, Raidā Denki Shokku). Kamen Rider Fourze is initially unable to activate Elek States during the first use of the Elek Switch, due to not being familiar with the Switch's States-changing powers, causing its electrical abilities to backfire. After Gentaro's experience in befriending JK, he realizes that he has to "befriend" the Elek Switch, enabling the transformation into Elek States without any unwanted side-effects. Fire States Fire States (ファイヤーステイツ, Faiyā Suteitsu) is Kamen Rider Fourze's red form accessed by the powers of the Fire Switch. In Fire States, Fourze is able to use pyrokinetic powers and use the Hea-Hackgun. Equipment ﻿Fourze Driver The Fourze Driver is Kamen Rider Fourze's transformation belt that was given to Gentaro by Kengo. To transform into Fourze, Gentaro places four Astro Switches into the Switch Sockets (スイッチソケット, Suitchi Soketto), pulls the Enter Lever (エンターレバー, Entā Rebā) on the side of the belt, and raise his right arm in the air. By switching on a correspondent Astro Switch, or a combination of Astro Switches, before pushing the Enter Lever again, Fourze can perform a Limit Break (リミットブレイク, Rimitto Bureiku) finishing attack. Massigler The Machine Massigler is Kamen Rider Fourze's personal motorcycle given to him by Kengo who also named the vehicle. The bike's official name is ORB-40F. The Misshigler uses hydrogen as fuel and thus, doesn't release any carbon dioxide emissions. Power Dizer The Power Dizer (パワーダイザー, Pawādaizā) is a special exosuit that Kengo uses to assist Kamen Rider Fourze in battle. It can become a land rover-like Vehicle Mode (ビークルモード, Bīkuru Mōdo) and the launch pad-like''' Tower Mode''' (タワーモード, Tawā Mōdo) to launch the Machine Masshigler. Astro Switch Caban The Astro Switch Caban (アストロスイッチカバン, Asutoro Suitchi Kaban) is a special breifcase that resembles a Japanese schoolbag made to hold the Astro Switches. It can hold up to 10 Astro Switches and has an operating panel for the Powerdizer. It also has a com-link that is linked to activated Burgermeals. Astro Switches The Astro Switches (アストロスイッチ, Asutoro Suitchi) are mysterious devices that are the source of Kamen Rider Fourze's powers. They are able to harness Cosmic Energy to materialize armaments known as Fourze Modules (フォーゼモジュール,, Fōze Mojūru). There are 40 known Astro Switches in total, each of which correspond to one of the attachment ports on Kamen Rider Fourze's limbs, known as''' Module Basements''' (モジュールベイスメント,, Mojūru Beisumento): Circle (right arm), Cross (right leg), Triangle (left leg), and Square (left arm). The shape of the colored portion of the Astro Switch also corresponds to the Module Basement. #'Rocket Switch' (ロケットスイッチ, Roketto Suitchi, Circle): The Rocket Switch arms Fourze with the Rocket Module (ロケットモジュール, Rokketto Mojūru) on his right arm, allowing him to fly. By using the exhaust ports on the Rocket Module, Fourze can add 40 additional tons to his punches. Problem is that the exhaust ports seem to be on at all times when the Rocket Module is in use. #'Launcher Switch' (ランチャースイッチ, Ranchā Suitchi, Cross): The Launcher Switch arms Fourze with the Launcher Module (ランチャーモジュール, Ranchā Mojūru) on his right leg, allowing him to attack enemies from a far distance. The module can launch 5 missiles to attack an enemy, though without the Radar Module on, the flight pattern of the missiles is very chaotic. #'Drill Switch' (ドリルスイッチ, Doriru Suitchi, Triangle): The Drill Switch arms Fourze with the Drill Module (ドリルモジュール, Doriru Mojūru) on his left leg, allowing him to drill through the ground and pierce enemies with a powerful kick. It spins around 200 rpm. #'Radar Switch' (レーダースイッチ, Rēdā Suitchi, Square): The Radar Switch arms Fourze with the Radar Module (レーダーモジュール, Rēdā Mojūru) on his left arm, allowing him to detect any enemies that are not visible and reflect certain waves, as well as make contact with Kengo from the Rabbit Hutch. The module can also be used with the Launcher Module to launch homing missiles. #'MagicHand Switch' (マジックハンドスイッチ, Majikku Hando Suicchi, Circle): The Magic Hand Switch arms Fourze with the MagicHand Module (マジックハンドモジュール, Majikku Hando Mojūru) on his right arm allowing him to use a large manipulator arm which gives him an extra 10 meters of reach and pick up heavy objects using the End Effect Pench (エンドエフェクトペンチ, Endo Efekuto Penchi). #'Camera Switch' (カメラスイッチ, Kamera Suitchi, Square): The Camera Switch arms Fourze with the Camera Module (カメラモジュール, Kamera Mojūru) on his left arm, allowing him to view far distances. It can also receive data from the environment nearby. The Camera Switch is also used to change Burgermeal from Food Mode into Roid Mode. #'Parachute Switch' (パラシュートスイッチ, Parashūto Suitchi, Square): The Parachute Switch arms Fourze with the Parachute Module (パラシュートモジュール, Parashūto Mojūru) on his left arm, allowing him to deploy three parachutes to land safely to the ground if in freefall from a signifigant height. When the parachutes are not in use, thay are stored in the dark green box on Kamen Rider Fourze's arm. #'Chainsaw Switch' (チェーンソースイッチ, Chēnsō Suitchi, X): The Chainsaw switch arms Fourze with the Chainsaw Module (チェーンソーモジュール, Chēnsō Mojūru) on his right leg, allowing him to use the saw on his foot that has a powerful engine that can rotate the blade up to 15,000 rounds per minute. Because the blade is on the foot, maneuverability is an issue to make sure Fourze doesn't cut himself. #'Hopping Switch' (ホッピングスイッチ, Hoppingu Suitchi, Triangle): The Hopping Switch arms Fourze with the pogo stick-like Hopping Module (ホッピングモジュール, Hoppingu Mojūru) on his left leg, allowing him to to significantly increase the jumping height, from 20 meters to 40 meters. However, this Module is unpredictable and great control is needed to use this Module properly. #'Elek Switch' (エレキスイッチ, Ereki Suitchi, Circle): The Elek Switch arms Fourze with the Eleki Module Billy the Rod '(エレキモジュール ビリーザロッド, ''Ereki Mojūru Birīza Roddo). Initially, it just changed his left forearm's color to gold and armed him with Billy the Rod, as well as backlash shock from the Elek Switch's painful power, but after allowing the Elek Switch's power to course into Fourze's body, it allows Fourze to assume Elek States. #'''Scissors Switch (シザーススイッチ, Shizāsu Suitchi, Square): The Scissors Switch arms Fourze with the Scissors Module (シザースモジュール, Shizāsu Mojūru) on his left arm. The Scissors Switch is generally used to operate the Potechokin. #'Beat Switch' (ビートスイッチ, Bīto Suitchi, X): The Beat Switch arms Fourze with the Beat Module (ビートモジュール, Bīto Mojūru) on his right leg, a large speaker that can produce sonic waves with a range of 20Hz-5kHz and a tweeter with a range of 5kHz-24kHz. #'Chain Array Switch' (チェーンアレイスイッチ, Chēn Arei Suitchi, Circle): The Chain Array Switch arms Fourze with the Chain Array Module '(チェーンアレイモジュール, ''Chēn Arei Mojūru) on his right arm, which is a glorified spiked flail. The steel ball on the end of the chain is called the '''Blowing Star (ブローイングスター, Burōingu Sutā), weighing about 120 kg. The Rough Spikers (ラフスパイカー, Rafu Supaikā) on the Blowing Star are made from a newly discovered metal known as Astorium '(アストリウム, ''Asutoriumu). It seems old-fashioned and low-tech, but it gets the job done in handling Zodiarts. Like any chained weapon, concentration is needed to make sure Fourze doesn't end up smacking the Module into himself, and there is also the chance of the Module being reflected back onto Fourze. #'''Smoke Switch (スモークスイッチ, Sumōku Suitchi): The Smoke Switch arms Fourze with the Smoke Module (スモークモジュール, Sumōku Mojūru), allowing him to emit smoke within a 5 mile radius for 5 minutes which can obstruct an opponent's vision in close combat. #'Spike Switch' (スパイクスイッチ, Supaiku Suitchi): The Spike Switch arms Fourze with the leg-brace of the Spike Module (スパイクモジュール, Supaiku Mojūru) on his left leg, giving Kamen Rider Fourze an advantage in close-range kicks. The Spike Modules also have Rough Spikers made out of Astorium, only they extend seconds before impact for maximum damage. It is also quite heavy, as Fourze found much of his leg in the ground almost immediately after activating the Switch. #'Winch Switch' (ウインチスイッチ, Uinchi Suitchi, Square): The Winch Switch arms Fourze with the drum-style Winch Module (ウインチモジュール, Uinchi Mojūru) on his left arm, which has a spinning turbine. The Winch Module's Boost Hooker (ブーストフッカー, Būsuto Fukkā) shoots out at high speed and can pull objects with up to 5 tons. #'Flash Switch' (フラッシュスイッチ, Furasshu Suitchi, Circle): The Flash Switch arms Fourze with the Flash Module (フラッシュモジュール, Furasshu Mojūru) on his right arm. The Flash Switch is also used to change Flashake from Food Mode into Roid Mode. #'Shield Switch' (シールドスイッチ, Shīrudo Suitchi, Square): The Sheild Switch arms Fourze with the Shield Module (シールドモジュール, Shīrudo Mojūru) on his left arm, allowing him to protect himself from any attack. #'Gattling Switch' (ガトリングスイッチ, Gatoringu Suitchi, Triangle): The Gattling Switch arms Fourze with the Gattling Module (ガトリングモジュール, Gatoringu Mojūru) on his left leg. #'Fire Switch' (ファイアースイッチ, Faiā Suitchi, Circle): The Fire Switch allows Fourze to enter Fire States and arms him with the Hi-Hackgun. #'Stealth Switch' (ステルススイッチ, Suterusu Suitchi, X): The Stealth Switch arms Fourze with the Stealth Module (ステルスモジュール, Suterusu Mojūru) on his right leg. #'Hammer Switch' (ハンマースイッチ, Hanmā Suitchi, Square): The Hammer Switch arms Fourze with the Hammer Module (ハンマーモジュール, Hanmā Mojūru) on his left arm. Legend Rider Switches In the Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride arcade game, Kamen Rider Fourze is able to use special Astro Switches known as the Legend Rider Switches (レジェンドライダースイッチ, Rejendo Raidā Suitchi?) to access special Legend Rider Modules (レジェンドライダーモジュール, Rejendo Raidā Mojūru?) based on previous Kamen Riders. Each Legend Rider Switch has the "mask" of their respective Kamen Riders. *'Den-O Switch' (電王スイッチ, Den'ō Suitchi?, Circle): The Den-O Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the DenLiner-like Den-O Module (電王モジュール, Den'ō Mojūru?) on his right arm, which allows Kamen Rider Fourze to execute a powerful punch attack. *'#1 Switch' (１号 スイッチ, Ichigō Suitchi?, X): The #1 Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the #1 Module (１号モジュール, Ichigō Mojūru?) on his right leg. *'V3 Switch' (V3スイッチ, Bui Surī Suitchi?, Triangle): The V3 Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the V3 Module (V3モジュール, Bui Surī Mojūru?) on his left leg. *'OOO Switch' (オーズスイッチ, Ōzu Suitchi?, Square): The OOO Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Ankh-like OOO Module (オーズモジュール, Ōzu Mojūru?) on his left arm, allowing him to absorb Cell Medals and shoot medal-shaped energy bullets through the three Tatoba Combo energy rings at an opponent. Billy the Rod The Eleki Module Billy the Rod (エレキモジュール ビリーザロッド, Ereki Mojūru Birīza Roddo) is a sword-like Module accessed by the Elek Switch. Along the crossguard is a series of sockets for a built-in plug on the Module to access different ways to unleash a eletrical current into an attack, arranged arranged in a triangle formation. The left socket energizes the blade, electrifying anything it hits. The top socket energizes the blade, but it fires energy slashes when swung, allowing for ranged attacks. The right socket, when the blade is swung, sends three pulses of electricity to immobilize a Zodiarts. By setting in the Elek Switch into Billy The Rod's base and setting the plug in the left socket, Fourze can initiate the Rider Ten Billion Volt Break (ライダー100億ボルトブレイク, Raidā Hyaku Oku Boruto Bureiku) Rider Slash Limit Break. Hea-Hackgun The Fire Module Hea-Hackgun (ファイヤーモジュール ヒーハックガン, Faiā Mojūru Hīhakku Gan) is a firearm/fire extinguisher-like Module accessed by the Fire Switch. By setting the Fire Switch on the Hea-Hackgun, Kamen Rider Fourze can initiate a Limit Break. Foodroids The Foodroids (フードロイド, Fūdoroido) are special support robots modeled after fast food. The Foodroid is transformed from its Food Mode (フードモード, Fūdo Mōdo) into its Roid Mode (ロイドモード, Roido Mōdo) by inserting an Astro Switch. *The Burgermeal (バガミール, Bagamīru) is a hamburger-like device that is used for reconnaisance and is compatible with the Camera Switch. It can transmit holographic and photographic information directly to the Rabbit Hutch over the Internet in real time. Burgermeal's name comes from the words "burger" (バーガー, bāgā) and "meal" (ミール, mīru). *The Potechokin (ポテチョキン, Potechokin) is a cup of french fries-like device that can switch between its Food Mode and its Roid Mode to cut things. It is also compatible with the Scissors Switch. Potachokin's name comes from the words "potato" (ポテト, poteto) and the Japanese word for "cut" (チョッキン, chokkin). *The Flashake (フラシェキー, Furashekī) is a milkshake-like devise that can switch between its Food Mode and its Roid Mode with the use of the Flash Switch. Flashake's name comes from the words "flash" (フラッシュ, furasshu) and "shake" (シェーキ, shēki). Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Fourze Category:Fourze Riders